When Tao Meet Mr Alien
by Akai Momo
Summary: Ini kisah ajaib antara Tao yang seorang lelaki muda miskin pekerja keras tapi bersifat nano-nano dengan Pria berambut pirang yang memiliki benda lunak hijau muda namun yang ternyata dari planet galaksi lain. Poor-human!Tao with Idiotic-alien!Yifan (KrisTao/ TaoRis)
1. Chapter 1

Huang ZiTao sudah siap.

Pria panda yang hobi mengobrol dengan kucing tetangga terlihat menggemaskan—dengan topi rajut motif rusa berwarna coklat abu-abu, _sweater_ rajut polos selutut berwarna hitam dengan garis merah-kuning-hijau dibagian bawahnya, dan celana denim cutbrai biru tua, siap untuk memulai hari-harinya sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran kecil.

Dan setelah sebuah tas selempang rajut berwarna seperti akar rotan menyampir memeluk tubuh lelaki muda itu, dengan kembar mata yang berkilat-kilat cantik, Tao bergegas menjauhi kamar sederhananya di flat murah tempatnya bernaung.

Mendengung-dengungkan melodi lagu _Love Today_-nya _Mika_, telapak kakinya yang dihangatkan kaus kaki baru dicuci ia biarkan bercumbu mesra dengan lantai kayu dingin yang berderit-derit tiap diinjak. Sambil itu, tangannya sedang ia coba kenakan sebuah sarung tangan belang hitam putih. Sesekali, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, hanya untuk memastikan flatnya sudah siap untuk ditinggal bekerja selama dua belas jam—dan setelah dirasa pantas, tak canggung dan ragu-ragu lagi Tao mengambil sebuah sepatu _boot_ kulit berwarna coklat madu. Hanya lima menit untuk kembali merapikan penampilannya, Tao pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu depan—setelah saklar lampu depan ia matikan dan setelah jari-jemari lentiknya bersapa dengan kenop pintu.

Sekejap, dibukalah pintu flat itu ke dalam—hanya untuk mengantarkan kepala seseorang yang jatuh menghantam kaki-kaki Tao berbalutkan sepatu _boot_ dengan ajaibnya.

Tao melotot, terkejut dengan jantung berderap-derap kencang, dan dua detik setelah kepala-berambut-pirang-siapa-itu menimpa kakinya, lelaki muda itu menjerit histeris, dengan tak berperasaan ia menghantamkan kepala itu ke pintu hingga berdebum cukup keras, lalu mundur jauh-jauh dengan tubuh gemetar.

"a—" Kelerengnya menatap was-was di wajahnya yang pucat sekali. "—apa itu..? siapa itu..?" lantas Tao mendekat—dengan berjingkat—masih merautkan wajah was-was, dengan tambahan wajah jelek seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. "di—dia gila, ya..?! di musim dingin macam ini kenapa hanya memakai kemeja pendek dan celana kain saja..?!"

"hei—hei, paman.." Jari lentik Tao menujam-nujam tumpul pucuk kepala sosok yang dipanggil paman. "paman, bangunlah! kenapa kau tidur di depan flatku, hah..?! hei, bangun, dasar paman aneh! aku harus berangkat kerja!" sia-sia Tao mengoceh kesal dengan pria itu selama lima menit, tak ada satu patah pun yang meluncur manis dari bibir merah delima pria berambut pirang mentari di depannya.

Mendecih, lalu bersidekap. Tak lama Tao beranjak berdiri, mencuatkan kepalanya dari balik ambang pintu f;at, untuk mengawasi sekitar yang masih hening karena memang baru jam enam pagi—Tao berangkat pagi karena hari ini adalah piket paginya di restoran tempatnya mencari sepeser demi sepeser uang penyambung hidup. Di sisi lain, ia merasa lega karena tak ada seorangpun yang melihat sesosok pria tergeletak tak berdaya di depan flatnya—untuk menghindari tuduhan dan curigaan tetangga bahwasanya ia adalah pembunuh yang baru saja menghilangkan nyawa pria tersebut—, tapi disisi lain, ia merasa menyedihkan karena tak ada yang bisa ia minta tolong untuk membawa orang ini ke kantor polisi—maksud naluri alamiah lelaki itu adalah siapa tahu bahwa pria ini adalah pria yang tersesat, hingga akhirnya _nyangkut_ di depan flat Tao.

Tapi... masa pria sebesar ini lupa jalan pulang ke rumah, sih..?

"Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu, sungguh," Menunduk lemas, dahinya menempel dinding ambang pintu. "tapi kalau Engkau sedang ingin memberi cobaan untukku, kenapa harus seperti ini..? kenapa harus dengan pria-tanpa-nama ini, yang entah dia sudah mati atau belum, nyangkut di teras flatku..? duh, aku jadi mau menangis, 'kan..." pilu Tao.

Tapi sebelum terhanyut lebih dalam dengan kepiluan dramatisnya, Tao diingatkan oleh naluri alamiah tercinta, mengirimkan sinyal untuk menyingkirkan pria tak bergerak itu, dan bergegas pegi ke tempat bekerja sebelum terlambat. Maka dari itu, Tao—setelah menatap diam sosok itu, dengan setitik air mata di sudut terluarnya—hasil dari efek dramatis barusan—ia bergegas memeluk tubuh bagian atas pria berambut pirang itu. Tapi hati dan perasaannya berkhianat, bukannya satu komplotan dengan sang naluri alamiah yang memberi ide untuk meletakkan pria itu di depan pintu flat tetangga, yang ada tubuhnya justru ingin sekali membawa sosok itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah bisikan malaikat mana yang berhasil mempengaruhi pemuda bermata layaknya panda itu hingga lebih memilih akan membawanya masuk ke dalam—sebelum tubuh yang ternyata terasa hangat itu membeku kedinginan dan terserang hipotermia.

Namun, ketika Tao akan menggerakkan tubuhnya mundur menuju ruang santai, keping matanya yang bulat itu menangkap sesuatu yang mencuat dibalik helai pirang wangi nan lembut itu.

Sesuatu yang panjang—sekitar lima sentimeter—berwarna hijau muda dan tampak seperti _jelly_, dengan kondisi berdiri layu dan dibagian ujung sesuatu itu berkedip-kedip lemah. Tak lama, Tao mendengar bunyi nyaring lirih, dan bersumber dari sesuatu yang mencuat itu.

Lagi, Tao menghantam kepala pria itu ke pintu, bahkan sampai bekas hantaman itu sedikit penyok saking kerasnya—dengan kelereng mata melotot, ekspresi wajah tak terbaca, dan bulir-bulir keringat muncul dari balik pori-pori pelipisnya. Menderu-derulah nafas itu, dan kembali beringsut menjauh sambil meremas helai-helai hitam kebanggaannya, tatkala bunyi nyaring itu seolah merayapi indera pendengarnya—membuatnya pusing dan takut.

"...a," bibir kucing itu bergetar kecil, tak lama matanya berkedip pelan dan ia mendesis lirih. "apa itu..? benda apa yang ada di pucuk kepalanya..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

When **Tao** Meet **Mr. Alien**

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** and other

.

**T-M**

.

**Akai** Momo

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Boys Love/ **Alternative Universe** with much **baby** typo

.

**No** like, **don't** read!

.

**Poor-Human!Tao** with **Idiot-Alien!Yifan**

.

**Summary!** ::

Saat Tao akan berangkat bekerja, begitu pintu _flat_ murahnya dibuka, pria panda itu menjerit histeris saat sebuah benda jatuh kasar di lantai flatnya, menimpa kakinya—yang setelah ditelisik, barulah Tao sadar kalau itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang tertidur di depan pintu flatnya semalam.

Ya. Seharusnya itu memang pria—tapi semua berubah saat mata kembar Tao menemukan benda asing yang berbunyi lirih dan berkedip-kedip lemas di pucuk kepala pria berambut pirang itu.

... Itu apa, ya..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ide cerita ini keluar pas Al udah kenyang baca ff dimana Oom Pedonya dibuat sekeren mungkin, jadi CEO-lah, jadi Presdir-lah, jadi MVP-lah, jadi artis(?) atau aktor-lah, deelel—ngobrol sama kucing yang lagi jilat-jilat badan, kapan ya ada ff yang Oom Pedonya dibuat idiot, tapi bukan manusia..?

Akhirnya hikmah datang pas Al nongkrong ngeliatin kucing tetangga kawin di halaman rumah. Iya, emang agak rada-rada kronologisnya. [:v]

Dan—_Abrakadabra—Open Sesame_..! Jadilah ff ini~~ *tebar lemper*

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1**/5 [**In Front of His Flat Door**]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao, tumben sekali wajahmu seperti itu..?"

Luhan—sang kasir, menepuk pelan bahu Tao. Saat itu, Tao mendapat jadwal istirahat bersama Baekhyun, tapi lain dengan Baekhyun yang langsung lari pontang-panting ke minimarket beberapa jauhnya dari restoran kecil tempatnya bekerja, hanya untuk bertemu dengan penjaga kasir pujaan hati sang pria cantik itu, Tao memilih diam tanpa suara di kasir menemani Luhan. Luhan sudah biasa seperti itu, tapi yang membuatnya merengutkan dahi dan bibir _kissable_ sang rusa cantik adalah kelakuan Tao hari ini yang berbeda. Biasanya Tao, sambil sibuk mengunyah menu istirahat yang dibuatkan Yixing untuk semua pelayan yang dapat jamnya, anak penyuka panda akut ikut akan mengoceh-ngoceh. Menyemburkan remah-remahan makanan dari mulutnya, yang seolah sedang menembak wajah Luhan dengan cara ajaib itu.

Terus dan terus bercerita, apapun pokok utamanya—entah soal drama di tivi-tivi yang semakin lama semakin keladi, atau soal kegiatan di hari libur kerjanya yang monoton, atau pemandangan-pemandangan unik dan lucu yang tertangkap kamera mata cantiknya saat datang maupun pulang dari tempat kerja, atau bahkan soal kucing tetangga yang masih selalu tidak merespon obrolan mereka berdua. Dan untuk yang terakhir, Luhan selalu mengingatkan bahwa kucing atau hewan apapun itu tidak bisa mengerti maupun mampu bicara bahasa manusia—racauan penuh drama yang Tao utarakan—untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi Tao bersikeras bahwa kucing yang ia ajak bicara itu mengerti apa yang ia obrolkan padanya, walau responnya hanya menatap bosan pada Tao.

Bagaimana dia tidak bosan kalau kau selalu mengajaknya ngobrol macam-macam, memaksanya mendengarkan ceritamu padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang kau obrolkan, apalagi dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, batin Luhan gemas.

Tapi hari ini, Tao hanya datang ke kasirnya, sambil menunduk, duduk di sampingnya sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh yang membuat orang-orang menatap heran padanya. Belum lagi, mulut lelaki muda jangkung itu tidak bercuap-cuap kecuali jika sedang bekerja melayani pelanggan. Bahkan menu istirahat—sebuah _Meat-Omellet_, satu buah roti _Brucetta _rasa stroberi dipadu _mint_, dan segelas _Hot-Ginger_ pun diabaikan, tidak dianggap, dan menu itu hanya bisa diam di kolong meja kasir untuk bersedih tidak diperhatikan pemiliknya.

Intinya, di mata rusa Luhan yang tampak berkilau kecil, saat ini Tao tampak sedang bersemedi—lengkap dengan aura-aura kelamnya.

Luhan sudah cukup bersabar akan rasa penasarannya dengan kondisi Tao sekarang, yang cukup mengganggu kenyamanan orang-orang, dan begitu ia selesai melayani pelanggan terakhir yang akan membayar tunggakannya, Luhan dengan tegas mengadahkan kepala tao keatas untuk beradu pandang dengan sang rusa cantik.

"eoh?" bukannya hilang, rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah—tampak dari kerutan pada dahi di balik poni rambut cokelat jatinya. "kenapa tatapanmu kosong begini, Peachy..?! kau membuatku takut, hei!" menjerit tertahan, Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao. Untuk itu, Luhan berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kosong Tao. Namun hanya gumaman tak berarti bagi Luhan.

"hu...?"

"apa-apaan itu..?! kenapa hanya gumaman tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut ini, he..?! kau kenapa sih, _Peachy_..?!" menujam-nujam kecil dengan kuku cantik pada bibir Tao.

Tapi Tao tidak segera menjawab, melainkan hanya diam dengan bibir bawah yang mulai digigit-gigit. Luhan gemas, ingin sekali ia bertingkah layaknya seorang _fanboy_ melihat Tao melakukan itu, tapi ditahannya ketika Tao menghembuskan nafas dengan begitu berat—mengindikasikan jika lelaki muda itu sedang dilingkupi masalah yang membuatnya stress.

"hei," Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Tao, pria yang rupanya kontras dengan usia itu berlutut di hadapan Tao dengan senyum menenangkan terpahat di wajahnya. "ada apa..? ceritalah padaku, berbagilah pada _gege_, siapa tahu _gege_ bisa membantu..?"

"... _gege_.." melas Tao dua detik kemudian. Sedikit ragu, tapi Tao akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membagi beban pikirannya. Maka dengan wajah yang sedikit mendekat, Tao berbicara dengan bisik-bisik tetangga. "begini—sebelumnya jangan tertawa, ya, janji..?—nah, tadi pagi waktu aku mau berangkat kesini, ada pria yang duduk di depan pintu flatku, karena waktu aku buka pintunya, kepala pria itu jatuh menimpa kaki."

Alih-alih merautkan wajah horror, Luhan justru menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran. "apa..?"

"iya, begitu. Terus yang buat aku aneh dan heran adalah cara berpakaiannya; kau tahu, _ge_, pria itu hanya memakai kemeja pendek dan celana kain panjang—hanya itu yang melekat di tubuhnya, _ge_! coba bayangkan..?!"

"wow, pria itu pasti gila—" mencemooh, tapi selanjutnya justru melantunkan nada pujian dan kagum. "memakai pakaian seperti itu disaat musim dingin begini."

"nah! aku juga bilang begitu, _ge_! lalu aku coba membangunkan pria itu, walau dalam hati aku menduga kalau jangan-jangan pria itu mati! tapi, dia dia merespon apapun selama lima menit aku mencoba, apalagi aku melihat sekilas kalau dadanya tidak naik turun seperti orang tertidur atau bernafas!"

"ya ampun! terus, tetangga curiga denganmu soal pria itu, tidak..?!"

"tidak, cukup beruntung sih, tapi aku jadi sial juga, bingung mau diapakan pria asing itu. Nah, entah bisikan malaikat apa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa dia ke dalam. Dan _gege_, begitu aku merasakan tubuhnya yang ternyata hangat—benar-benar hangat—untuk akan kubawa dia masuk, aku melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari pucuk kepalanya!"

Luhan memasang wajah datar, bahkan pria cantik itu berkacak pinggang. "sesuatu yang menyembul dari pucuk kepala? yang kau maksud itu rambut, dan itu normal, Tao."

"bukan, _ge_, bukan!" mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat. "kau pasti tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata yang menyembul di pucuk kepalanya itu benda lonjong berwarna hijau muda—seperti _jelly_, lembek, dan ada cahaya merah kedip-kedip di sesuatu itu! apalagi, sesuatu itu berbunyi nyaring dan cukup mengganggu telingaku!" Tao merautkan wajah horror. "dan.. dan.. saat aku masih terpaku dengan sesuatu itu, ternyata aku sadar kalau sesuatu itu bergerak-gerak kecil, dan bahkan ia semakin layu—layu, _gege_, seperti bunga yang nggak disiram atau diberi pupuk!"

"oke, cukup, untuk sampai disini, aku mulai meragukan ceritamu. Kau tidak sedang mengigau seperti orang tidur, 'kan..?"

"kenapa _gege_ bilang begitu?!" Tao menjerit tertahan. Lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan melengoskan wajahnya, bibirnya bahkan cemberut dan alisnya menukik kesal. "awalnya aku memang menduga _gege_ tidak akan percaya, tapi ternyata memang benar, Bahkan kau menganggap aku sedang mengigau!"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuk, lalu mendesah untuk kemudian berdiri dan menepuk kedua pundak Tao. "bukan begitu maksud _gege_, _Peachy_. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi—menurut gege—mana ada orang yang punya sesuatu itu—yang warnanya hijau seperti _jelly_ dan kedip-kedip di pucuk kepalanya. Coba kalau Tao cerita seperti ini pada yang lainnya, pasti mereka juga akan menganggap Tao sama seperti yang _gege_ anggap."

Merenung sekejap, Tao membenarkan apa yang Luhan ucapkan. "aku pikir apa yang gege bilang itu benar, karena aku sendiri—aku yang menceritakan hal itu pada _gege_ saja merasa kalau apa yang terjadi denganku tadi pagi soal pria itu seperti mimpi, tidak nyata—seperti sedang mendongeng pada gege." Tao tersenyum kecut mengakuinya. "maafkan aku, _ge_, berburuk sangka padamu."

"tak masalah," Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya. lalu mengambil menu istirahat Tao yang masih utuh di kolong meja kasir. "_jaa_, makanlah. dan bersemangatlah, _Peachy_! oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, pria yang kau maksud itu kau apakan..?"

Tao menjawab sambil memakan Omellet-nya, "pria itu aku tinggal di flat—aku takut saat melihat sesuatu itu bergerak menggeliat aneh, jadi aku lansung kabur dan pergi kesini, _gege_."

Luhan yang akan mengambil uang kembalian untuk pelanggan, terhenti seketika. Lantas dengan mata melotot horror dan bibir yang melongo, Luhan memekik histeris. "TAO..?! KAU MENINGGALKAN PRIA ITU DI FLATMU..?! BAHKAN KAU MENINGGALKANNYA TANPA MENGUNCI PINTU..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"intinya, kalau kau sedang panik sekalipun, Tao," Tao menatap horror pintu flatnya. "kau tidak boleh lupa dengan hal terpenting saat itu juga—seperti menutup pintu dan menguncinya, misalnya—dalam kasus tadi pagi." menelan bulat-bulat kegugupan yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya, berkali-kali sebanyak ia bergerak gelisah tak tenang.

Tadi, begitu Luhan berteriak hal yang membuatnya sadar jika dia melakukan hal bodoh terfatal dalam hidupnya, Tao langsung lari ke kantor tempat manajernya berada, meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal dan memberitahukan alasannya. Namun manajer tercinta tidak berbaik hati saat itu—mungkin karena masih ada efek uring-uringan akan pertunangannya dengan sang mantan pacar dibatalkan sepihak, begitu yang Tao dengar dari gossip para karyawan—jadi pria berwajah malaikat itu hanya berkata tidak dan langsung mengusirnya sambil mengibaskan tangan, layaknya mengusir pengganggu.

Tapi Tao tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Mengabaikan rasa malu dan takut dicemooh untuk yang kedua kalinya, lelaki manis itu tanpa tendeng aling menceritakan kejadian yang tadi pagi—persis dengan ia menceritakannya pada si cantik Luhan. Tapi seperti yang Luhan duga, manajernya yang saat itu sedang terkena gejala 5L (Letih, Lesu, Lemas, Lemah, Lunglai) akibat pembatalan pertunangannya—jadi dia mendengarkan sambil menumpukan kepalanya di lipatan tangan, seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis merajuk—hanya menggumam dan berkata kalau Tao sedang mabuk. Mabuk, hei—mabuk! Darimananya Tao bisa mabuk, minum minuman bersoda saja dia langsung teler tak berdaya. Itu, menurut Tao, apa yang diduga manajernya benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan membuatnya cukup geram.

Maka dari itu, setelah dengan kesalnya dan tidak sadar Tao mendoakan semoga manajernya menjadi perjaka tua, lelaki muda tinggi itu berjalan keluar sambil mendumel tak jelas—mengabaikan teriakan frustasi sang manajer tercinta yang terkejut dan tidak terima dengan _ceplosan_ asal yang Tao lantunkan untuknya.

Jadi, ini dia, Tao sekarang bisa pulang ke flat tersayang di jam **seharusnya** ia pulang bekerja. Di depan pintu yang tertutup manis—sedikit lega menggelayut manja perasaannya, namun otaknya masih berpikir akan siapa yang menutup pintu flatnya. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum canggung, tatkala ia baru ingat jika tetangganya mengirim pesan bahwa ketika ia melihat pintu flat Tao belum tertutup, dan ia yang menutupnya meskipun tidak dikunci.

Akan tetapi Tao baru sadar dengan eksistensi pria yang memiliki sesuatu aneh di pucuk kepalanya itu—yang ia tinggal tergeletak di lorong depan flatnya.

Digelengkan kasar kepala bersurai hitam kelam lelaki muda bermarga Huang itu, ketika pikiran macam-macam akan kondisi flatnya berantakan dan beberapa barang hilang _digondol_ pria tadi pagi—setelah asumsi sepihak batinnya menyatakan kalau tetangganya yang baik hati disekap dan ditawan mahkluk aneh itu begitu ia sadar.

"aku harap, selama 12 jam aku bekerja," telapak tangan Tao yang terbalutkan sarung tangan rajut mulai mencumbu kenop pintu, tetap bergetar kecil. "mahkluk aneh itu sudah tidak ada di flatku, ya, dia sudah sadar dan pergi! oh Tuhan, aku takut sekali kalau-kalau dia masih diam di dalam, tidur ataupun mati, aku tidak peduli yang penting dia sudah pergi! hii.. membayangkan sesuatu itu bergerak menyembul dan meliuk-liuk, membuatku geli dan merinding!"

Tiga kali, Tao menghirup rakus oksigen dan membuang karbondioksidanya—sirkulasi normal sepasang paru-paru salah satu penghuni rongga dada. Dan dengan tangan kiri yang terkepal, gaya tubuh yang berkuda-kuda siap siaga, Lelaki Huang itu mulai membuka pintu ke dalam, matanya waspada tingkat tinggi menoleh ke segala arah, lantas bernafas lega ketika mahkluk aneh itu tidak ada di lorong depan—tempat itu sudah kosong, hanya dihuni lemari penyimpan sepatu dan sebuah tempat payung dan kalender yang menggantung di dindingnya.

"hore! berarti mahkluk aneh itu betul-betul pergi entah kemana~" Tao berjingkat-jingkat dengan seruan tertahan. Ia berputar-putar dan menggeplak-geplak dinding luar flatnya. Tak lama, ia berlutut menghadap pemandangan luar dengan kepala terngadah melihat langit senja. "Tuhan, aku mencintaimu.. kau mengabulkan permohonanku tentang mahkluk aneh itu! kau membuatnya pergi.. hiks.. aku mencintaimu, Tuhan." ratapnya bahagia.

Cukup puas dengan selebrasi mendadak, Tao tanpa khawatir masuk ke flatnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya tentu dia tidak lupa. Maka, sambil menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang terlintas di pikiran, Tao berniat menuju kamar untuk berganti baju dan kembali ke ruang santai untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur.

Awalnya, niat untuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada satu perabotan pun yang lenyap dibawa mahkluk naeh tadi pagi—tapi kemudian ia menjerit heboh begitu mengetahui bahwa mahkluk itu terkapar terlentang di permadaninya—masih dengan kondisinya yang entah tidur atau mati, dan masih dengan sesuatu aneh yang menggeliat-geliat dengan lemah.

"h—hyyyaaaaahhh...!" Tao menjerit lagi, sambil menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding untuk menjaga jarak. "aduh! kenapa mahkluk itu ada di sana..?! bu, bukannya dia sudah pergi dari flatku...?!" teringatlah sosok tetangga yang saat itu berbaik hati menutup pintu flatnya sebelum pergi. Tak butuh melahap waktu lama, Tao lantas mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas rajut, lalu menghubungi tetangganya masih dengan kancing wajahnya menatap was-was pada mahkluk itu.

/_"halo, ada apa, Tao..?"/ _balas suara itu ditengah kebisingan kendaraan_. /"apa kau ingin menitip makan malam seperti biasanya..?"_/

"tidak—eeh.. ya, tidak, aku sudah makan malam di restoran tempatku bekerja!"

setelah berbicara dengan seorang kasir di minimarket untuk menanyakan harga barang yang ia beli, pria yang dihubungi Tao itu melanjutkan, /_"ho..? lalu, kenapa kau menelponku..?_"/

"Sehun, kau yang menutup pintu flatku, 'kan..?!"

/_"ya. Kau benar-benar ceroboh luar biasa, Tao, serius. Tapi, setelah aku telisik dalam flatmu, aku tidak menemukan perabotanmu yang hilang, kok."_/

"ya memang tidak ada yang hilang, Sehun! Begini, apa kau tahu soal pria berambut pirang yang ada di lorong depan flatku..?! pria yang tergeletak diam, entah mati atau masih hidup, yang hanya memakai kemeja pendek dan celana kain panjang saja, kau tahu..?!"

/_"ah..."_/ jeda sesaat. /_"ya, aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Dan aku tidak tahu, kalau pria berambut pirang tinggi menjulang itu saudaramu, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya saudara sepertinya. Tapi serius Tao, kau jahat sekali membiarkannya tergeletak di depan lorong flatmu dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Saudara macam apa kau ini."_/

"aku memang tidak punya saudara, Sehun—kau ingat 'kan, kalau aku ini sebatang kara sama sepertimu!" Tao berusaha meredam emosinya yang bercampur dengan ketakutan, ketika mahkluk berambut pirang itu menggerum mengatakan bahasa yang tidak ia pahami. Bahkan salah satu tangan pria itu mengambang di udara, seolah sedang menggapai sesuatu—masih dengan mengigau berbahasa aneh. Tao bergidik, dan punggungnya semakin menempel mesra dengan dinding bercat biru muda. "hii... Sehun, kau yang membawa masuk pria itu, ya..?!"

/_"tentu saja! mana tega aku membiarkannya tergeletak di lorong depan yang dingin itu, aku tidak sama sepertimu ya, walau terkadang wajahku tidak mencerminkan kebaikan hatiku!"_/

"hei, jangan curhat denganku soal raut wajah datarmu itu, Sehun! Sudah kusarankan agar kau merubahnya supaya dapat pacar untuk mengurusmu dan flatmu yang seperti kapal pecah itu! Dan pria pirang itu bukan saudaraku! cepat kembali dan bawa pria ini menjauhi flatku!"

/_"ya_ _sudah kalau kau mau menyingkirkan, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan._"/

"Oh Sehun, akan kupastikan tubuhku ini menghantamkanmu ke dinding lorong flat sampai remuk seremuk-remuknya begitu kau pulang nanti!"

/"_sayang sekali, untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan menginap di rumah sepupuku, Tao. Jadi, selamat mengurusi pria pirang itu sendirian_."/

"mati kau, Oh Sehun muka datar seperti papan! mati kau, matiii...! aku membencimu yang membuatku terjebak di situasi _chaos_ macam ini...! grraaahhhh...!"

Sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan selain membanting ponsel ke lantai, Tao lebih memilih menggeplak penuh emosi dinding di belakangnya—mengucapkan umpatan kasar pada Sehun disertai nada lirih tak berdaya jika ia terjebak berurusan dengan mahkluk berambut pirang aneh di ruang santainya. Tao miskin, dan karena ia masih membutuhkan ponselnya meskipun tipe lama, ia tidak jadi membanting ponsel tercinta.

Tak lama, ia menjerit lagi saat mahkluk berambut pirang aneh itu meracau berbahasa asing—seperti bahasa planet lain—dengan intesitas nada lebih keras. Tak pelak, Tao menggigil, meskipun tubuhnya berkhianat dan memilih untuk mendekati sosok tersebut. Spontan, setiap sosok itu bergerak-gerak dan sesuatu aneh itu menggeliat-geliat, Tao pasti akan menahan nafas dan gerakannya berhenti, setelah dirasa aman, Tao melanjutkan pendekatan kembali. Dan hanya membutuhkan perjuangan selama sepuluh menit, Tao kini berhadapan dengan mahkluk itu. Kelereng matanya bergulir bergantian, mengamati bentuh tubuh mahkluk aneh itu yang tampak menyerupai manusia, dan mengamati sesuatu yang masih bergerak dan berkedip-kedip lemah.

Sejujurnya Tao masih geli dengan benda panjang hijau muda yang mencuat di pucuk kepala mahkluk di hadapannya, tapi rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi kembali merayu nakal, membisikinya dengan penuh godaan untuk menyentuh sejenak saja. Awalnya tao menolak, menggeleng kencang, tapi karena memang lelaki Huang itu selalu serba penasaran dengan hal aneh, jadilah kini kelima jarinya melayang di udara—berusaha menggapai sesuatu lembek itu dengan getar kecil.

"Oh, Tuhan... jangan sampai mahkluk aneh ini bangun dan menangkapku untuk memakanku!" kuncup-kuncup lirih mengalun lancar dari balik bibir kucing Tao. "sialan, kenapa aku harus penasaran sih, dengan benda lembek yang menyembul di pucuk kepalanya..?!"

Sekejap, kelima jari lentiknya berhasil menggenggam benda itu. Tao mengerjap lucu, berkali-kali, merasa kaget begitu kulitnya merasakan rasa lembut alih-alih lembek seperti lender. Bahkan suhu benda itu hangat, sama seperti suhu tubuh pemiliknya tadi pagi. Tao menelan kegugupan dan rasa takut, dan mulai sedikit nekat, salah satu jemarinya merayap ringan menuju bulatan kecil dimana cahaya kedip-kedip itu berada—dan terkesiaplah Tao saat begitu jarinya berhasil mencumbu bulatan itu, tak lama benda tersebut yang semula layu menjadi berdiri tegap.

Tao pun menjerit kencang tatkala sepasang tangan melingkar pinggulnya, dan jeritan itu semakin histeris saat sebuah benda lunak yang hangat menjilat dada kanannya dan menangkupnya rakus-rakus.

"aaaahhhh...! uaaahhhh.."

Lelaki muda itu, menoleh ke bawah, ke wajah pria berambut pirang yang kini sedang mencumbu dada kirinya dibalik _sweater_ tercinta—menatapa dadanya dengan sepasang mata magenta menyala bermotif spiral di dalam, tak lupa dengan kilat-kilat cantik menghuninya. Tubuh Tao gemetaran, dan semakin menjadi tatkala mulut yang melingkupi putingnya yang menjadi tegang menghisap keras—seolah sedang memancing sesuatu untuk segera keluar dari sana. Kini tangan lelaki muda Huang mencengkram lemah pundak pria aneh itu, dan sambil menahan kesadaran akan kenikmatan asing yang melanda dan menahan desah sensual, keping mata Tao yang berair dan meredup menyadari jika benda yang baru saja disentuhnya itu mulai berwarna terang, kedip-kedipannya tidak lagi lemah, bahkan mulai bercahaya semakin terang, berdirinya pun tegap gagah perkasa—sehat sentosa.

Bibir merah delima Tao yang terbuka dan bergetar-getar, semakin lama semakin lebar—berniat berteriak memanggil pertolongan kepada tetangganya, namun yang meluncur cantik adalah desahan lantang saat tubuhnya merasa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari puting dada kirinya yang dilumat pria di bawahnya.

"aaah! aahh.. aah.."

Tao merasa bahwa ada cairan yang mengalir deras dari lubang putingnya, yang meluncur masuk ke dalam kerongkongan pria aneh nan mesum di bawah tubuhnya setelah dengan nakal merembes benang-benang rajutan sweaternya, dan itu, semakin lama tenaganya semakin tertarik dan mulai menghilang.

"oh.. oh.. ah.. ah.. angghh~"

Kedua tangan Tao memeluk leher pria itu, juga meremas-remas helai rambut pirang yang ternyata teramat sangat lembut. Wajahnya merona hebat dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat tinggi—panas, sampai-sampai sudut-sudut tubuhnya memuntahkan bulir-bulir keringat. Merutuk dalam hati bahwa ia seolah menyerahkan sesuka hati dadanya di lecehkan mahkluk aneh ini dan merasa bertekuk lutut karena servisnya yang luar biasa pada puting dadanya.

Tak sadar jika kejantanannya mulai menegang dan menujam-nujam perut pria berambut pirang itu, terasa sesak meskipun tidak berhenti mengeluarkan precum.

"oh, ya ampun.. hhaahh.. ah... ah.."

Lima menit berselang, kondisi tubuh pria itu mulai membaik, bahkan kedua pipinya merah cerah tidak pucat seperti tadi, keping mata Tao menangkap perubahan signifikan itu, bersamaan dirinya yang mulai hilang kesadaran—lima detik kemudian, Tao pingsan dalam rengkuhan mahkluk aneh di bawahnya, dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang berkeringat, juga dengan salah satu dadanya yang basah kuyup dan selangkangannya yang terasa lengket sehabis meraih klimaks.

Tubuh Tao tak berdaya, dan dia diam saja, menyerahkan kesadarannya yang kini dirajutkan mimpi oleh sang malaikat.

Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun, lebih memilih tertidur cantik dalam rengkuhan hangat mahkluk yang kini menatap Tao dengan wajah segar bugar dan terkesan seperti anak polos yang idiot. Tidak peduli juga, apabila kini pria tinggi menjulang itu kembali mencumbui dadanya—bahkan dengan memasukkan kepala ke dalam sweater untuk kembali menghisap putingnya yang mulai menegang. Tidak peduli juga dengan suhu ruangan yang semakin mendingin dengan ganasnya, sebab rasa hangat asing yang menenangkan melingkupi tubuh, dengan sebuah tangan yang mengusap lembut punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Hanya memberi tahu, mungkin ff ini akan beralurkan lambat dan banyak _wordcount_-nya. Jadi kalau merasa bosan sebaiknya berhenti saja daripada bercuap-cuap yang membuat Al sakit hati. :')

_Jaa_,

Want to review..?

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

_Special Thanks and Support_ _for_ _**My God**_—_i always pray to Him for bless me_—_**my cat**_—setia mendengarkan cuap-cuap tak bermutu saat bipolarku sedang kambuh—_**My big**_ _**brother**_—yang menjadi editor disetiap _ff_ yang akan ku_publish_—_**and You**_!—teruslah mendukungku dengan me-_review_/ me-_fave_/ mem-_follow_ setiap _ff_ karyaku meski terkadang membuat kalian tidak nyaman dengan diksinya. :')

_Love you, All._

_**Support me, please**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When **Tao** Meet **Mr. Alien**

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** and other

.

**T-M**

.

**Akai** Momo

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Boys Love/ **Alternative Universe** with much **baby** typo

.

**Must Warning!Semi-Vintage Classic Languange/ words**

.

**No** like, **don't** read!

.

**Poor-Human!Tao** with **Idiot-Alien!Yifan**

.

**Summary!** ::

Saat Tao akan berangkat bekerja, begitu pintu _flat_ murahnya dibuka, pria panda itu menjerit histeris saat sebuah benda jatuh kasar di lantai flatnya, menimpa kakinya—yang setelah ditelisik, barulah Tao sadar kalau itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang tertidur di depan pintu flatnya semalam.

Ya. Seharusnya itu memang pria—tapi semua berubah saat mata kembar Tao menemukan benda asing yang berbunyi lirih dan berkedip-kedip lemas di pucuk kepala pria berambut pirang itu.

... Itu apa, ya..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rata-rata semua mengakui kalau benda yang ada di pucuk kepala Yifan itu kayak yang ada di kepala alien si _CJ7_—omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian tahu soal film _comedy sci-fic_ macam itu. ^^

Lalu, ada yang menduga-duga soal cairan yang keluar dari puting _Baby Panda_—_yeah_, _guess what_..? *_smirk_* dan aku ngakak pas baca _review_ yang bilang: _itu dada Tao ngeluarin_ _cairan maksudnya susu..? kalo iya pantesan aja Kris jadi seger bugar_. *LOL*

Ada yang tanya apa kabar dengan _bbm_-ku..?

sayangku, _bbm_-ku entah kenapa jadi aneh, sejak dimainin sama adikku, dan karenanya aku harus buat baru, soalnya lupa _password_. *pundung* Tapi mungkin bulan depan aku akan membuat akun barunya, soalnya aku tidak dikasih uang jajan sama _my father_ buat beli paket internet—maklum, masih libur kuliah. tehehe.. tapi, kalau aku sudah buat, _pin_-nya akan kuberitahu, kok. *cium*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2**/5 [**The Truth of His Identity**]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bias-bias mentari dari tirai jendela di ruang santai mengusik Tao, bersamaan dengan suara burung yang menyapa pagi hari, lelaki muda itu membuka matanya perlahan—berkedip, berkedip dan berkedip lagi untuk menyesuaikan retina mata yang merasa silau dengan bias matahari. Bibir kucing itu mendengung seperti biasanya ia bangun tidur, lalu menguap lebar-lebar dibalik telapak tangannya yang menjadi tameng.

Benda pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah rak buku atau majalah atau koran yang berdiri menghimpit dinding, lalu naik keatas, sebuah tirai penuh tambal jahitan kain bekas berwarna merah marun terbang-terbang kecil tertiup angin yang menyelinap dari ventilasi. Matanya melirik ke kanan, dan bertemu dengan lemari kayu tunggal tanpa pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat peralatan makan dan bahan-bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Matanya melirik lagi ke atas—ke kiri, dan mendapati sebuah televisi tua namun tetap berfungsi baik sedang menunggu untuk dinyalakan oleh pemiliknya.

Puas mengamati sekitar, lantas dahi Tao berkerut bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya dengan pikirannya yang belumlah sadar penuh, tentang kenapa ia bisa tertidur di ruang santai, bukan kamar..? Bahkan—setelah ia merasakan bahwa topi rajutnya belum terlepas dan tergantung di _capstock_ kamar dan mengetahui bahwa ia masih memakai _sweater_ yang sama—ia masih menggunakan pakaian hari kemarin. Bibir kucing Tao yang berwarna merah jambu muda mengerucut, lalu kedua pipinya menggembung.

"kenapa aku bisa seperti ini dan tidur di sini...? apa semalam aku mabuk..?" Tao berpikir ke belakang, tapi ia yakin jika manajernya dan teman satu tempat kerjanya tidak menjadwalkan adanya pesta perayaan, jadi tidak mungkin jika Tao mabuk—ingat, dia tidak suka minum minuman yang membuatnya teler dan sakit kepala esok paginya. "benar juga. Seingatku tidak ada jadwal pesta perayaan bulanan—karena itu sudah terjadi lima hari yang lalu, tepat saat tahun baru."

Mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, lelaki muda itu hendak bangun untuk mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap berangkat kerja—seperti biasa-biasanya, dan mungkin hari ini adalah hari gajinya turun, mengingat itu Tao bahagia bukan kepalang, sebab akhirnya ia bisa membeli bahan makanan bulanan yang mulai menipis sekaligus membayar uang sewa flat murahnya.

Namun tak lama Tao melototkan kelereng matanya yang cantik, tubuhnya mulai menegang dan wajahnya mulai pucat dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh terlintas di benaknya, tatkala saat ia ingin menggerakkan tubuh untuk beranjak bangun, ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggul rampingnya—dan ada sebuah beban berat dan menekan punggung. Sosok yang ada di belakang itu, seolah tak ingin Tao pergi dan tetap dalam jangkauan tubuhnya yang memerlukan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman.

"oh, tidak..." Tao menengok ke belakang dengan kaku. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan mata yang telah melotot semakin bertambah volume pelototannya. "jangan bilang, oh, jangan bilang kalau... kalau..."

_voila_!

Mahkluk yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyusu pada dada Tao berada di sana, tertidur tenang, dan merasa tak terganggu dengan teriakan nyaring menyapa mentari pagi. Namun ia mulai terusik saat Tao dengan kasar menghempaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang sang lelaki muda Huang—berkedip, menguap lebar sekali, menggerum-gerum dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua mata—persis seperti bocah. Tao tidak memperhatikan hal itu, sebab ia sibuk menggeplak-geplakkan dahinya sambil bibir komat-kamit mengucapkan: _ternyata itu bukan mimpi! bukan mimpi! Tuhan, tolong lindungi hambamu dari mahkluk aneh bin mesum di hadapanku ini..!_

Lagi, pria berambut pirang yang kondisinya lebih sehat dari pertama bertemu dengan sang tuan rumah itu membuka mulutnya, lalu meracau seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Tao yang kini melongo bingung, semakin lama saat pria itu mendekati Tao sambil mengucapkan bahasa asing, Tao melawannya dengan memundurkan tubuh. Lalu tiba-tiba, pria itu berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Tao dengan wajah lucu, perpaduan antara kesal dan ingin menangis—terlihat dengan genangan air mata yang mencuat dari pelupuk mata magenta mahkluk aneh itu.

Jelas Tao kelabakan saat pria itu demikian, maka ia pun ikut berdiri sambil memposisikan kuda-kuda untuk melarikan diri dari jangkauan sang pria pirang. Tak lama, ia benar-benar lari untuk menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan pria aneh yang kini tersedu-sedu sambil berteriak dengan suara _baritone_-nya—kedua tangan pria itu menjulur ke depan, terlihat ingin menangkap tubuh Tao, dan Tao berlari ketakutan dengan mengelilingi ruang santai.

"berhenti! berhenti, kubilang berhenti, kau mahkluk mesum! aaarrggghhh... Tuhan..!" jerit Tao frustasi, ia bahkan ingat jika ia sudah lima kali mengelilingi ruang santai hanya untuk menghindari dari jangkauan sepasang tangan mahkluk di belakang.

Bahkan ia tidak menyangka bahwa mahkluk itu berlari juga untuk mengerjarnya. "kau, kau, kau! siapapun namamu, meski kau berceloteh terus menerus seperti itu sambil menangis pun aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan, sialan! dasar kau sialan—tidaaaakkk...! kau jelek sekali dengan lendir hijau di hidungmu itu, heh! menjauhlah, menjauh..! aaarrrgghh..!"

Tapi pria itu sama seperti Tao—mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan apa yang masing-masing utarakan satu sama lain, sebab perbedaan bahasa yang sangat teramat berbeda jauhlah yang menjadi alasan sederhana. Dan karena Tao sudah teramat lelah dengan perut keroncongan, dengan nekat dia berhenti mendadak—mengatur timing sesempurna mungkin, untuk kemudian ia melakukan teknik wushu-nya dalam menghajar penjahat. Cukup keras dan bertenaga hingga pria berambut pirang indah itu tersungkur ke belakang, kepala belakangnya terantuk meja makan kayu dan satu kursi tua, dan hidungnya yang mancung dan masih berlendirkan ingus—yang menjadi sasaran tendangan tumit Tao—mengeluarkan darah berwarna ungu kemerahan, darah yang bukanlah darah manusia pada umumnya.

Hal itu, lagi-lagi membuat Tao terpekik dan terperanjat kaget ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Pernyataan-pernyataan akan siapakah—atau mahkluk macam apakah pria pirang itu kembali mengangguk benak dan pikiran.

"uh.. huh!" pria pirang itu bangkit sambil mengusap kepalanya, ia mendengus masih dengan terisak-isak. "hu.. hum! hiks.. hiks.."

Dengan secepat kilat, ketika pria itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Tao yang tersadar dari lamunannya tepat waktu, lelaki Huang itu pun berlari menuju pintu depan—mengambil sepasang sepatu dan menarik kunci flat yang masih tergantung di lubang kunci pintu, untuk kemudian bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu flatnya. Mengabaikan teriakan pilu dan racauan yang diselingi isak tangis yang semakin menjadi, bahkan menulikan sepasang telinganya dari gedoran keras pada pintu flat—pria pirang itu menggebrak-gebrakkan pintu flat yang terbuat dari aluminium, berharap Tao membukanya.

Tangis itu, semakin lama semakin kecil, dan intensitas gedoran keras pada pintu semakin menghilang. Tapi Tao masih was-was, sambil memakai sepatunya, sepasang telinga lelaki muda yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa sanak saudara itu menajamkan inderanya—memastikan bahwa suara-suara itu tidak lagi mengalun di udara pagi hari di musim dingin.

"syukurlah aku selamat hari ini. Hampir saja jadi korban pelecehan mahkluk antah berantah itu untuk yang kedua kalinya! hiii..., merinding! Sebaiknya aku pergi saja ke restoran, masa bodoh kalau pakaianku belum diganti sekali pun!" Tao beranjak dari jongkoknya, tidak menengok ke belakang lagi—lebih tepatnya ke pintu flatnya—dengan kedua tangan memeluk perut yang kembali berbunyi nyaring. "oh, aku harap Yixing-_gege_ atau Kyungsoo-_gege_ sudah datang, jadi aku bisa minta dibuatkan sarapan pada mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demi diriku yang semakin lama semakin seksi," Baekhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia duduk di kursi pojokan dengan tak berdaya—gejala 5L yang sama dengan yang ditunjukan sang manajer di hari kemarin—dan teramat galau, sambil menyanyikan bait demi bait lirik pelipur lara. Kebiasaan pria cantik bermata _eyeliner_ ketika dia sedang dirundung _down_-_mood_—terutama jika sedang bergelut dengan kegalauan hati. "aku tidak menyangka ada pria _hottie_ yang menolak mentah-mentah diriku yang luar biasa ini."

"aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti, Baekhyun."

"Yixing-_hyung_, kau tahu..? aku berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya—setiap ada kesempatan, aku akan datang ke tempat pujaan hatiku berada; bahkan sampai sering memberinya barang-barang seperti _sweater_ model terbaru, atau topi rajut buatanku, atau sepatu _fur-boot_ yang sangat keren jika dipakai olehnya. Aku benar-benar berjuang demi pria pujaanku," tanpa disuruh, Baekhyun bercerita tentang kegalauannya yang merenggut hati rapuh tercinta. "dia menerimanya—meski aku harus berkali-kali memaksanya untuk menerima apa yang kuberikan. Bahkan dia membalas senyumku dan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang kulakukan padanya." menghela nafas menyedihkan. "tapi kenapa berakhir seperti ini. kenapa, _hyung_, kenapa...?"

"kubilang, aku tidak mau tahu, Baekhyun sayangku, cintaku." Yixing masa bodoh dengan pria cantik bertubuh montok itu, lebih fokus mengelap jendela restoran. "dan daripada kau berdiam diri di sana, berkencan pagi-pagi dengan kegalauanmu, lebih baik kau bantu aku dan Chen piket pagi! ini 'kan jadwalmu, jadi jangan mangkir!" Yixing, yang biasanya ramah dan tenang sambil memamekan lesung pipit manis ketika tersenyum, kini sedikit sensitif_ mood_-nya. Mungkin ia tegang dengan hari ini—hari ini adalah hari gajian para karyawan, dan Yixing akan selalu_ bad-mood _jika menyangkut hal itu.

Sangat terbalik dengan orang awam yang biasanya akan mencak-mencak ketika akhir bulan karena keuangannya mulai menipis dan sekarat.

"aku malas."

"akan kulaporkan kau ke manajer, cantik! dan siap-siap saja kalau gajimu dipotong karena kau tidak mengikuti jadwal piket pagi! ha ha ha!" ya, Yixing benar-benar menjadi _out of_ _character_—tampak seperti ibu tiri bagi Baekyun yang merasa tersakiti dengan nada suaranya dan kejadian kemarin bersama mantan pujaan hati. "oh, aku benar-benar seperti _Cinderella_ saat ini, dengan Yixing-_hyung_ sebagai ibu tirinya."

"sepertinya kau harus membuka buku dan membaca kembali bagaimana cerita _cinderella_ itu, Baekhyun." sahut Chen sambil membersihkan meja dan kursi restoran. "karena aslinya cerita _cinderella_ tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Bahkan Yixing-_hyung_ justru terlihat seperti _Cinderella_ yang disuruh kau—ibu tiri yang hobi malas-malasan—meskipun sikapnya hari ini benar-benar tidak mencerminkan _Cinderella_."

"berisik, Chen!/ aku tidak peduli, Chen!" kompak mereka berdua memamerkan _deathglare_. Chen mencebik, lalu bersiul seolah ia tidak sedang mengatakan hal yang membuat dua pria cantik itu semakin _bad-mood_. "ngomong-ngomong, mendengar curhatan mendadakmu itu, sepertinya kau putus cinta, Baekhyun~ ha ha ha ha ha!" Chen tertawa, tapi didominasi nada mengejek yang terdengar kental di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal, lalu menggebrak meja hingga orang-orang, bahkan Kyungsoo dan manajer yang berada di ruang masing-masing—dapur dan ruang manajer—berjengit kaget.

"kau keterlaluan, muka kotak! tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain! (Yixing: "penderitaan apanya..?! Cuma putus cinta saja, kok! dasar lebay!") kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya putus cinta, karena kau memang belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta!" tunjuk Baekhyun sambil menggebu-gebu. Tapi Chen tidak mau kalah, dengan gayanya yang selalu asal _ceplas-ceplos_ dan jahil, pria berwajah kotak itu membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi merendahkan, "seperti yang kau bilang, Baek sayang, aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta seumur hidupku sampai sekarang ini, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak paham bahwa kegalauan terhadap putus cintamu itu terlalu berlebihan! kau ini, baru kali ini putus cinta saja sudah seperti _hidup segan matipun tak mau_!"

"apa kau bilang..?!" Baekhyun berjalan kasar kearah Chen lalu menatap pria berwajah persegi itu dengan tatapan marah yang menantang. "sialan kau, muka kotak! aku tidak terima dengan ucapanmu barusan itu, terdengar seperti melecehkanku, tahu!"

Menjulurkan lidah tak peduli, Chen beranjak ke meja lain yang belum ia bersihkan. "bukannya seperti, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun mendengarkannya, karena itu ia semakin uring-uringan, mengumpat kasar dan dengan gemasnya ia menjambak helai mahkotanya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah seperti orang kehilangan kewarasannya, hanya gara-gara satu pria yang menolaknya saat Baekhyun ingin menjalin hubungan mesra dengan orang itu—Chen dan Yixing menatap waspada kearah pria cantik tersebut, meskipun matanya terkadang memutar searah jarum jam dan mereka menghela nafas berat. Baekhyun benar-benar berlebihan untuk masalah sepele macam ini, meskipun ini memang baru pertama kali Baekhyun alami.

Hingga tak lama, bibir tipis Baekhyun yang pintar menggoda sensual lawan pandangnya itu berteriak menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo—tak pelak Kyungsoo terkejut dan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Baekhyun dengan air muka bingung.

"ini semua salahmu!" tuduh Baekhyun dengan frustasi. "seandainya waktu itu aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja sambilan, dia pasti tidak akan punya ketertarikan berlebih padamu!" Kyungsoo melotot kaget, meskipun ia tidak tahu permasalahan secara rinci akan penyebab Baekhyun menjadi uring-uringan begini, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima sembarang tuduh saja. Maka, Kyungsoo yang biasanya sekalem Yixing, ketika ada orang yang menuduhnya sembarangan sementara ia merasa tidak tertuduhkan, pria bermata bulat bening itu pasti menjadi sebal. "kenapa aku jadi yang kau salahkan, _hyung_..?! aku cukup tersinggung dengan tuduhan tidak berdasarmu itu, tahu! tidak baik menuduh orang tanpa bukti konkrit!"

"bagaimana kalau buktinya adalah aku mendengar secara langsung bahwa dia tertarik padamu, hah..?! bahkan aku mendapatkan buktinya tanpa bersusah payah, karena bukti itu sendiri yang datang padaku!" gemas Baekhyun. Kini, Chen dan Yixing berhenti kerja sejenak, memastikan jika tak lama lagi Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan tindakan bar-bar layaknya remaja galau putus cinta.

Menatap polos kembali wajah Baekhyun yang ingin menangis. Kyungsoo mengerjap tiga kali dengan dramatisnya. "aku tidak mengerti."

"eerggh..! maksudku," menggeram kecil. "kau tahu 'kan, lelaki muda berkulit tan yang kerja sambilan sebagai kasir di minimarket dengan gedung berwarna hijau-coklat itu..?! minimarket yang kita datangi tiga hari yang lalu, yang aku harus menyogokmu dengan batangan coklat bermerek yang kau inginkan..?!" Kyungsoo mengaguk tanpa beban. "kau ingat dengan kebahagiaanku kemarin malam, di jam tutup restoran, tentang sebuah pesan dari lelaki muda itu yang mengatakan bahwa dia menungguku di taman kota..?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, tak lama ia terpekik tertahan begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "jangan-jangan, kau datang ke tempat janjian dan lelaki tan yang kau maksud itu menyatakan cintanya padamu, hyung..?! uhu~ keren!" pria bermata bulat itu bertepuk tangan meriah.

Baekhyun terdiam—bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai terjun bebas, pria cantik yang hobi mengoleksi eyeliner itu menggelengkan kepala, cepat sekali, dengan jeritan diselingi isak tangis yang membantah asumsi Kyungsoo. "tidak—tidak—tidak—kau salah, Kyungsoo.. aku memang datang ke taman kota malam itu, tapi apa yang dia katakan bukanlah tentang pernyataan cintanya untukku, tapi dia memintaku membantunya untuk mencomblangkanmu! kau, dengar..?! dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, dia bilang padaku kalau lelaki tan itu menyukaimu, tertarik denganmu, dan memohon bantuan padaku untuk mendekatkannya denganmu! kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau—yang sudah berpikir macam-macam bahwa lelaki yang menunggumu di tempat janjian akan mengatakan hal yang kau inginkan, tapi ternyata tidak sesuai harapan..?! itu yang kurasakan, tahu!"

"ya ampun.." celetuk Yixing dengan nada sengaja dikeraskan. Ia memang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, sama seperti yang lainnya, tapi dia lebih dulu sadar dan dengan tidak pekanya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat suasana semakin dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"jadi kau kalah sebelum berperang, ya..? menyedihkan sekali, _uri_ Baekhyun, siapa suruh kau tidak segera menyatakan cintamu padanya..? akhirnya jadi begini, kan. Bahkan sainganmu ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok yang telah kau anggap adik sendiri. ha ha ha!" diperparam dengan kekehan Chen dari jauh.

"aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta lebih dulu, kau tahu, hei Unicorn! Dan aku tidak mau melakukannya, gengsi! masa' aku, yang notabene uke harus menyatakan cinta lebih dulu..?! tidak—tidak dalam kamusku!"

"kau ini agresif, tapi hanya berlaku di usaha pendekatan dan ranjang saja. cukup menyedihkan, Baek." aku Chen.

Menginjak gemas lantai yang dipijak, Baekhyun menjerit masih dengan terisak. "berisik kau, muka kotak! aku juga punya harga diri meski selalu bertingkah _bitchy_ dengan pasanganku di ranjang!" Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "kalau itu yang membuatmu uring-uringan seperti orang sinting tadi, kau seharusnya jangan marah-marah denganku—jangan lampiaskan dengan kami! kau seharusnya marah-marah dengan mantan pujaan hatimu itu, _hyung_!"

"_yeah_.., dan setelah itu dia akan menghindariku dan lebih parahnya lagi kami akan kembali berhubungan seperti orang asing. Daripada seperti itu, lebih baik aku melampiaskan kegalauanku pada kalian saja."

"kurang ajar sekali dia ini, ya." sinis Kyungsoo, Chen dan Yixing menatap datar Baekhyun yang kini kembali menggalau di tempatnya semula—duduk di meja pojok restoran. Menyanyikan bait demi bait lirik lagu yang mencerminkan kegalauan.

Luhan datang saat mereka berempat telah sibuk dalam kegiatan yang mereka lanjutkan, dengan menggandeng Tao yang walaupun telah disegarkan dengan segelas cokelat hangat yang Luhan traktir di pinggir jalan—Chen, Yixing dan Baekhyun masih menyadari jika Tao tampak berbeda hari ini. Selain dengan setelan yang sama dengan yang kemarin, roman muka lelaki muda itu mencerminkan ia sedang dilanda tekanan batin. (seandainya tentang hadirnya mahkluk mesum berambut pirang berantenakan hijau adalah termasuk alasan akibat tekanan batin.)

Berbeda dengan Tao yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan ragu-ragu, Luhan justru memamerkan senyum seribu megawatt dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Itu, cukup membuat mereka bertiga mengernyitkan dahi, dan baru sadar jika Luhan juga tampak berbeda dari biasanya—biasanya ia akan datang ke restoran kecil dengan wajah mengantuk sambil menguap bosan.

"wahai saudara-saudaraku yang sama cantik dan seksinya denganku—(Chen: "aku ini tidak cantik, Rusa jejadian! aku ini tampan!"), cepatlah kalian selesaikan piket paginya, dan kita dengarkan dongeng yang akan diceritakan _Peachy_ sambil sarapan bersama!" teriak semangat Luhan. Mengabaikan sahutan tidak terima dari Chen yang menganggapnya cantik juga, sama seperti rekan kerja lain yang memang termasuk pria-pria cantik.

Yixing mendengus. Luhan sadar jika Yixing sedang _bad-mood_, langsung menyerobot menjawab apa yang hendak diucapkan sang _unicorn_. "tenang saja, _baby_Xing, aku tidak mau kau meracuni kami karena memasak di hari bad-moodmu, jadi hari ini aku akan mengambil alih dapur bersama Kyungsoo dan kau duduk manis di bagian kasir! Dan, aku akan memasakkan kalian semua sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam khusus hari ini, bagaimana..?!"

Empat pasang mata milik Chen, Baekhyun, sang manajer (yang langsung keluar dari ruangannya setelah mendengar ucapan bahwa Luhan akan memasakkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam) dan Kyungsoo (yang bahagia karena Luhan akan mengambil alih dapur hari ini) berkilat-kilat cantik. Dengan kepala membayangkan menu sarapan pagi yang diracik ala Luhan dan khas Luhan.

Tidak menyadari raut wajah Tao yang mulai panik dan berkeringat dingin, sebab ternyata Luhan memang ingin Tao bercerita soal apa yang kemarin dan hari ini terjadi dengannya—bersama mahkluk mesum berambut pirang berantenakan hijau muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi... begitulah."

Hening menggulung ruangan restoran. Hanya terdengar detikkan jarum jam, bunyi bising kendaraan dan aktivitas di luar restoran—dengan wajah masing-masing orang menatap Tao denagn sepasang kelereng yang melotot. Jelas saja itu membuat Tao risih, apalagi dengan Kyungsoo yang memang sedarai awal matanya sudah membulat semakin membulat seram jika melotot seperti sekarang ini.

Maka, untuk menyadarkan mereka sekaligus mengusir kegugupan yang mencengkram tubuhnya, Tao berdeham tiga kali dan meneguk _Chamomile tea_ miliknya. Dehaman itu berhasil mengambil alih lamunan masing-masing, karena itu, masih dengan tidak percaya, Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati agar tao tidak tersinggung.

"itu... serius..?! itu sungguhan..?!"

"nah, aku sudah bilang pada kalian, 'kan, kalian pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan, jadi sudahlah! Aku mau siap-siap saja!" Tao jengkel, terlebih dengan Luhan yang memaksanya menceritakan tentang mahkluk aneh bin mesum kepada rekan kerjanya, dan lihatlah! Bahkan mereka menganggap apa yang diceritakan Tao itu bohong semata.

Luhan sigap mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Tao, dan menyuruh lelaki muda itu duduk kembali di sampingnya. Sambil meringis kecil, Luhan menengahi permasalahan antara Tao dengan rekannya yang lain. "_Peachy_ sayang, jangan _ngambek_ begitu dong, ah. Namanya juga baru dengar pertama kali, apalagi itu tentang mahkluk bukan manusia, tentu saja mereka masih tidak percaya."

"tapi manajer sudah mendengarnya kemarin," menatap sengit kearah sang manajer yang berkedip-kedip kaget. Ia bingung dengan tuduhan Tao. "kemarin saat aku izin pulang lebih awal, aku menceritakannya padamu kan, manajer..?! jangan bilang lagi kalau kau menganggapku mabuk, pak tua!"

"ya ampun, kenapa hari ini kau sensitif sekali sih, Tao..? tidak Baekhyun, tidak Yixing, tidak kau, ada apa dengan hari ini, oh dunia...?!" ratap sang manajer. Namun pukulan kecil yang dilayangkan Yixing berhasil membuatnya duduk manis dan diam cantik. "baiklah.. baiklah.. aku tidak akan menganggapmu mabuk lagi, dan lupakan ucapanku tadi." dengus sang manajer.

"jadi, itu sungguhan..?" tanya Chen setelah melahap habis bubur kari buatan Luhan. "kukira itu dongeng seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan."

"**CHEN**!" Teriak Luhan dan sang manajer tatkala melihat tatapan sadis dan sinis dari Tao. Membuat Baekhyun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo bergidik—baru kali ini melihat tatapan Tao yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat seperti itu.

"kalau sebegitu tidak percayanya kalian dengan mahkluk berantena hijau yang kuceritakan," geram Tao. Lalu menggebrak meja dengan kasar dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah rekan kerjanya dengan nada bicara yang terkesan mutlak dan tidak biasa diganggu gugat.

"malam ini—setelah jam restoran tutup, kalian semua harus datang ke flat-ku, memastikan dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri tentang benar atau tidaknya keberadaan mahkluk aneh bin mesum itu..! Dan kupastikan kalian benar-benar melihatnya dengan langsung..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berbahan aluminium itu terbuka. Refleks, semua orang yang berada di balik punggung Tao menelan liur di kerongkongan dengan kasar, sangat kompak, bahkan sampai Tao juga ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam flatnya, Tao menoleh ke belakang, menatap satu per satu teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari Luhan sebagai wakil kelima temannya, Tao—setelah menarik-hembuskan nafas tiga kali dan berdoa teramat khusyuk—melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke dalam. Tidak lupa dengan kancing wajahnya yang menatap kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi, dengan tanpa kegaduhan yang berarti, mereka bertujuh melepaskan alas kaki dan dibiarkan berserakan di depan lorong flat lelaki Huang.

Dan setelah Tao memberi kode mata untuk yang kedua kalinya, ketujuh lelaki berekspresi tegang yang sama pun menyetujui untuk menjelajah tempat tinggal sang tuan rumah. Keheningan yang terasa mencekik kerongkongan benar-benar membuat mereka ciut perlahan, ditambah dengan pernyataan sang tuan rumah sendiri tentang adanya semahkluk berambut pirang, memiliki antenna hijau muda di pucuk kepalanya dan berbicara dengan bahasa aneh—membuat tubuh mereka menegang takut.

Kyungsoo, yang mulai gerah dengan keheningan mencekam macam ini mencoba mencairkan suasana. Maka, ia berbisik dengan Baekhyun yang ada di depannya, "sejujurnya, kita ini seperti sedang syuting film horror ya, hyung."

"bagiku, bukan seperti lagi," menelan ketakutan. Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil menatap was-was punggung Tao yang menjadi tamengnya. "ini justru kita memang sedang syuting film horror. Dan aku—meskipun aku menyukai film horror—tapi aku benci kalau main di film dengan suasana macam ini."

"hust! diamlah!" suara manajer mengintrupsi. "hei, aku jadi benci jika mengingat bahwa aku bersedia datang kemari."

"jadi, Kim Joonmyun adalah pria yang penakut, ha..? aku tidak menyangka." kekeh Chen. Itu, membuat sang manajer—Joonmyun, mendengus kasar. "kalau bukan karena kau dan mulutmu itu tidak memancing emosi Tao, kita semua tidak akan berada di sini saat ini, muka kotak!"

"sudahlah, manajer, Chen! jangan berisik, nanti kalau mahkluk itu menyadari keberadaan kita bagaimana..?" Yixing menepuk dua kepala bagian belakang Chen dan Joonmyun. Luhan, di belakang Yixing, dengan acuh tak acuh menjawab, "biarkan saja. Biar Chen dan Joonmyun diserang mahkluk itu, biar saja tenaganya dihisap lewat puting yang mahkluk itu susui dari mereka, biar kapok."

"Luhan!/ Rusa jejadian!" Chen dan Joonmyun memekik tertahan dan bergidik seram. Luhan hanya memeletkan lidah dengan tatapan datar tak peduli.

"kalian, sudahlah!" Tao menyentak mereka jengkel. Tak lama, kelereng matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang diyakini bahwa itulah mahkluk aneh bin mesum yang akan bertemu dengan keenam rekan kerjanya. "eh, itu dia mahkluknya, _chingudeul_!"

Tiba-tiba, mereka berhenti melangkah, dan Tao yang hendak masuk ke ruang santai untuk menghampiri mahkluk itu pun terhenti langkahnya karena ada yang menarik erat belakang sweater. Lelaki Huang itu menatap sang pelaku penarikan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"hem.. bisa kau beri waktu kami untuk mempersiapkan mental dulu...?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Ekspresinya yang memelas membuat tao luluh dan mengiyakan. "terserah kalian saja, _chingudeul_. Tapi jangan berisik, ingat!"

Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun menyuruh kawannya membentuk lingkaran. "begini, sebelum kita bertemu dengan _mahkluk-yang-kata-Tao-adalah-mahkluk-aneh-bin-mesum_ itu, sebaiknya kita persiapkan mental. Setuju..?—bagus, jadi, ayo kita tarik-hembuskan nafas tiga kali dan berdo'a semoga **puting** **dada** kita tidak menjadi sasaran seperti yang Tao alami (Tao: "jangan membuatku mengingat hal memalukan itu, Baekhyun-_gege_!"). Nah, kalian sudah siap..?"

"kami siap, Baek, kami siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh kami—mau tidak mau." Joonmyun menatap rekan kerjanya serius, mengabaikan fakta jika Yixing sedikit merona karena tatapan tajam sang manajer.

Tao memutar searah jarum jam bola matanya—meskipun ia merasa bahwa dialog itu tampak seperti seolah akan menemui sesuatu yang membuat ajal menjemput mereka, tapi tak dipungkiri jika ia pun sama tegang dengan yang lain. Padahal dirinya sudah hampir seharian bertemu dengan mahkluk itu, hingga memiliki pengalaman dilecehkan. "kalau begitu, kalian mau melihatnya sekarang..?"

"ya, mau. Ayo!" Luhan dan Chen yang teramat penasaran pun mengangguk semangat.

Maka, lanjutlah perjalanan mereka bertujuh untuk masuk ke ruang santai, dimana terdapat bayangan yang dipastikan bahwa mahkluk itu berada di sana.

Namun, baru satu langkah kaki mencumbu lantai kayu ruang santai, kembar mata Tao melotot dan ia pun histeris hebat—membuat keenam temannya yang kaget dan memikirkan hal buruk pun ikut berteriak. Jadilah saat ini di flat Tao seperti sedang ada latihan paduan suara untuk konser dadakan. Dan karena penasaran hal apa yang membuat Tao sedemikian hebohnya—masih dengan berteriak dan hati yang menguncup-kuncupkan doa—Luhan, Joonmyun dan Chen memisahkan diri dari punggung Tao, berjalan kearah samping kanan-kiri lelaki muda itu, hanya untuk menemukan hal yang sekejap membuat tiga pria itu diam hening dengan pandangan aneh.

Itu...

... di depan wastafel cuci piring dapur, ada pria yang berdandan selayaknya orang idiot. Berdiri tegak dengan kondisi lantai dapur yang teramat kacau.

Pria itu memakai _hotpants_ hitam di atas kepalanya, dan _hotpants_ itu dilapisi lagi dengan celana dalam berwarna putih kusam bermotif kepala panda di sekelilingnya. Ada dua buah sikat gigi tertancap cantik di kedua telinganya, dan ada dua buah benda aneh yang bersembunyi di dalam celana panjang pria itu—dua buah benda berbentuk seperti gelas dan menempel sempurna di bagian bokongnya, tampak seperti bahwa orang itu memiliki kelainan bentuk bokong yang tidak proporsional pada umumnya.

Dan karena teriakan mereka bertujuh membuat sang pria terkejut, maka pria objek pandang mereka berempat (Tao, Chen, Luhan, Joonmyun) membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap mereka. Itu, yang membuat mereka berempat syok tingkat tinggi adalah seluruh wajah pria itu dipenuhi tepung, bahkan di giginya—gigi pria itu yang tampak maju dengan mengenaskannya seperti pagar rumah—ada serbuk-serbuk tepung yang ditutupi busa dari sabun colek yang digenggam pria tersebut.

Diperparah dengan adanya dua buah benda bulat yang melingkupi dada bidang si pria, dan sebuah benda yang tampak seperti gelas—sama bentuknya dengan yang tertempel cantik di bokong—melingkupi selangkangan yang pastilah Tao dan kawan-kawan mengerti akan benda apa yang menggantung di sana.

Tak lama, ruangan menjadi hening. Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo (yang kepalanya menyembul dibalik pundak Chen) merautkan wajah jijik, Luhan dan Yixing (yang kepalanya menyembul di balik bahu Joonmyun) melongo se-plongo-plongonya, dan Chen juga Joonmyun hanya mengekspresikan raut wajah tertawa yang terpaksa ditahan.

Namun semua mata kembali melotot hebat tatkala pria itu dengan tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot, dan melayang diudara menghampiri Tao dan kawan-kawan dengan tubuh yang berpendarkan cahaya berwarna hijau muda.

Lagi, ketujuh pria itu berteriak histeris sehisteris-histerisnya.

"**TIDAAAAKKKKKK...! MENJAUH KAU, WAHAI MAHKLUK MESUM BIN ANEH BIN IDIOT TERKUTUK!—HUSH! HUSH! AAAARRRGGGHHHH...! TAO, USIR MAHKLUK ITU DARI HADAPAN KITAAAAA...! OH YA TUHANKU, LINDUNGI HAMBAMU DARI GODAAN SYAITON YANG TERKUTUK!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chaos_.

Ruang santai di flat sederhana berbiaya murah milik Huang ZiTao terasa _chaos_—hening yang aneh melahap sang waktu yang semakin berputar konstan. Mengabaikan hawa dingin dari udara musim dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit wajah—bahkan tidak acuh jika ada bulir-bulir keringat menghuni sudut-sudut wajah ketujuh pria di ruangan itu. Terdengar aneh, jika saat ini musim dingin sedang datang bertamu, namun tubuh mereka tetap berkeringat selayaknya saat musim panas datang berkunjung. Hanya saja jika mengingat kejadian mengerikan beberapa menit sebelumnya, tidaklah heran jika tubuh mereka menegang dan memuntahkan bulir keringat yang tidaklah sedikit jumlahnya.

Berbeda dengan ketujuh pria yang menatap tegang satu mahkluk yang kondisinya telah normal (tanpa ada kekacauan yang melekat ditubuh gagahnya), mahkluk yang menjadi objek pandang mereka justru menatap balik dengan pandangan inoken—masih dengan senyum lebar penuh arti yang terpahat di wajah rupawan sang pria berambut pirang itu. Tampak senang dengan kehadiran Tao yang beberapa langkah berada di depannya, duduk manis dengan tegang dan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan dengan teman-teman Tao yang lain.

Pria itu berkedip, berkedip lagi merasakan berberapa macam ekspresi yang menujam kearahnya, tidak peduli, dan berniat beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekat dan berkenalan dengan bahasanya yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka, jika Tao tidak berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu agar tetap duduk di tempat.

"dia tampan, sangat _hottie_—seandainya senyum idiotnya menghilang dan tingkahnya berkelas, tidak seperti tadi." celetuk Baekhyun.

"aku menyesal bilang ini, tapi aku setuju denganmu, Baekkie." Luhan menyambar celetukkan Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pelan.

"dia tinggi dan gagah. Tipe pria sejati idaman semua wanita dan _uke_ sepertiku." Kyungsoo berbisik dengan udara. "seandainya dia normal seperti kita."

"Tao, aku minta maaf padamu, benar-benar minta maaf karena meragukan ceritamu soal pria berambut pirang dan berantenakan hijau muda." Chen menatap antenna yang mencuat gagah di pucuk kepala pria bermata magenta itu. "baru kali ini aku menjilat ludahku sendiri."

"Tao, kau dapat tambahan gaji lima puluh persen dariku, karena sempat mencemoohmu, dan aku minta maaf." Joonmyun.

"hei, perasaanku saja, atau pria itu tampak seperti alien, ya..?" sahut Yixing dengan spontannya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi dan menangkap antenna di pucuk pria berambut pirang itu. "ya, seperti alien yang punya antenna di pucuk kepalanya."

"kau bercanda, Yixing..?!" Luhan merendahkan. "mana ada alien setampan dia..?! bahkan bagiku, dia seperti pria idiot-autis yang memiliki kelainan genetik hingga matanya berwarna magenta dan memiliki antenna hijau muda di pucuk kepalanya!" sanggahan itu disetujui Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Yixing tetap pada pendapatnya, maka bersama dengan Chen yang satu hobi dengannya (pecinta hal-hal berbau supranatural dan mahkluk astral), pria cantik itu membela diri. "aku tidak bercanda, kok! pria itu memang alien, cirinya ya antenna hijau muda dan mata magenta itu, dan kalian sadar tidak, retina mata pria itu tidak bulat seperti kita, tapi berbentuk spiral berwarna putih!"

Chen yang merasa temannya butuh bantuan adu bacot, pria berwajah kotak itu melanjutkan sambil merangkul pundak Yixing—tanda solidaritas sesama pencinta hal supranatural dan mahkluk astral. Tidak peka dengan _deathglare_ yang dilayangkan sang manajer tercinta. "kalau kalian lupa, akan kuingatkan jika beberapa menit yang lalu pria ini melayang setelah tubuhnya dilingkupi pendar cahaya hijau muda—warna yang sama dengan warna antenanya."

Luhan pun tidak mau kalah, maka dibantu Joonmyun yang masih keki lihat lengan Chen merangkul Yixing, mereka berlima pun adu bacot dengan hebatnya. Mengabaikan Tao yang menatap bengong dan bingung dengan permasalahan yang diadu bacotkan, tidak mengacuhkan suara tepuk tangan meriah dari pria yang menjadi objek adu bacotan, dan tidak sadar dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan sensual kearah pria berambut pirang sambil membuka mantel hangatnya—dan adu bacotan itu berubah menjadi sahut-sahutan penuh larangan ketika Baekhyun dengan nada lantangnya berceletuk nakal.

"aku penasaran, apakah alien ini tergoda melihat puting merah muda milikku ini..?"

"BAEKHYUN! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH...?!"

"habisnya aku penasaran, _hyungdeul_, _saengdeul_, Chen." Baekhyun merayu-rayu sang pria dengan memajukan dadanya yang berputing merah muda. Bertahan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit tubuh sintalnya, karena khayalan akan betapa nikmatnya bila putingnya dicumbu oleh pria tampan itu seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Tao. "uuhh~~ membayangkan bibir seksinya melumat putingku.. ah.. pasti nikmat sekali..!—ah, ayo, sini, ayo, sini! lihat, lihat! putingku cantik, lho... pasti tidak rugi kalau kau menyusu padaku!"

"BAR-BAR! BAEKHYUN MULAI BERTINGKAH BAR-BAR! AYO AMANKAN ANAK ITU, SEMUANYAAAAA...!" Komando Luhan satu suara dengan penuh kepanikan saat pria yang dianggap alien itu mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap lekat-lekat putingnya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Tao menarik rambut pirang bagian belakang pria itu, menyeretnya takut-takut untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun tubuhnya telah diamankan rekan kerja. Meskipun ia takut dengan suara rengekan berbahasa aneh yang dilantunkan pria alien itu, tapi Tao masih lebih takut jika seandainya Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa jika benar putingnya dicumbu oleh mahkluk astral ini.

"apa-apaan kalian ini..?! lepaskan akuuu..! tidak! lepaskan akuuu...! aku frustasi, galau putus cinta dan ingin mencari pelampiasaaaannn...! tidaaakkk..!"

"Baek, Baekhyun... tenang, tenanglah, Baekhyun. Jangan bertindak bar-bar dengan menyerahkan putingmu ke mahkluk alien itu, dasar kau kurang waras! sudah, sudah, kita bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa—"

"—bawa pulang, Joonmyun, bawa pulang ke rumahnya!" histeris Yixing takut-takut jika Baekhyun benar-benar diboyong ke rumah sakit jiwa dengan kondisi yang mendukung ini—sebab nyatanya Baekhyun hanya kumat kalau sedang terkena tekanan batin ringan saja; ya, tekanan batin ringan macam putus cinta dan galau layaknya remaja ingusan.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun masih meronta dan masih dengan kegalauan yang mulai melanda akal pikiran sehat, pria cantik yang baru putus cinta oleh mantan pujaannya itu benar digotong ramai-ramai untuk dibawa pulang. berpamitan pada tuan rumah dan melangkah pergi menuju mobil Joonmyun yang terparkir di depan gedung flat, meninggalkan Tao yang melongo, pria alien yang kini menangis sesenggukan sambil memegang kepalan tangan Tao yang menjambak rambutnya dan Luhan yang melambaikan tangan dengan anggunnya.

Lamat-lamat, suara amukan Baekhyun dan rayuan-rayuan yang dilayangkan Joonmyun maupun Chen (sebagai seorang pria seme pada uke yang merajuk macam itu) mulai menghilang. Luhan baru akan memulai pembicaraan penting dengan Tao ketika Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepala dari balik ambang pintu ruang santai. "Luhan-hyung, kau tidak pulang bersama kami..?"

"ah, kalian duluan saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula ada yang ingin kuobrolkan dengan Tao soal pria alien ini."

"oh, baiklah." Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak pun sadar sesuatu. "hem.. Tao,bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutnya..? lihat, kurasa dia menangis sambil meracau—walau aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia racaukan." dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo menyusul temannya yang sudah menunggu di bawah.

"ah..?! aduh..?! aduh! kenapa kau ini cengeng sekali sih, ha..? tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu yang tampan dan tubuhmu yang gagah itu! dasar aneh!" sadar atau tidak, Tao memuji pria alien itu sambil mengelus lamat-lamat rambut yang telah ia jambak sebelumnya. Itu, membuat pria alien tersebut merangsek ke tubuh Tao, memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk kanan leher sang lelaki Huang. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan unik itu terdiam, lalu menjentukkan jari dengan seringai penuh arti. Maka, setelah berdeham meminta perhatian, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan.

"hem.. Tao, ada yang ingin kuobrolkan padamu, ini penting, tentang pria alien itu." tunjuk Luhan pada objek obrolan yang menatapnya dengan mata polos berhiaskan bulir-bulir air mata. "aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Yixing memang benar—bahwa pria itu, pria yang berantenakan hijau muda yang kau peluk itu, adalah sesosok mahkluk astral bernama alien. Ya, alien Tao, pria itu alien."

Tao merautkan wajah tidak percaya. "aku—"

"coba kita berpikir logis, kita semua tahu tentang antenna itu, kan..? kita juga melihat pria alien itu melayang di udara dengan pendar cahaya hijau yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Selain itu, kita berdua—ah, bertiga dengan Kyungsoo, mendengar kalau pria ini meracau dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti, 'kan..? kau tahu, walaupun aku tidak pandai bahasa asing, tapi aku tahu kalau yang diucapkan pria itu bukanlah bahasa inggris, atau spanyol, atau perancis, atau bahasa Negara lain di belahan dunia ini."

"tapi, kalau memang pria ini adalah alien, seharusnya bentuknya tidak menyerupai pria tampan seperti ini, kan..?" Tao sedikit meragu. "maksudku—seperti yang orang awam tahu, alien itu wujudnya adalah mahkluk berkepala dan bermata besar, tidak punya hidung, dan tubuhnya kurus, iya, 'kan..?"

"memang iya. Tapi apa kau tahu, kalau tidak semua alien berwujud seperti itu." Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat pria alien itu merautkan wajah mengantuk. Dengan kepala yang menghadap samping dan menyender dada Tao, Luhan melihat ekspresi itu. "contohnya adalah dia. Dan tolong dengar baik-baik, Tao"

"a, apa..?" Tao mulai was-was ketika Luhan mendekat dan selanjutnya mencengkram sebelah bahunya. Kini, tatapan mata pria cantik itu tampak serius dan menajam, membuat Tao takut.

"turuti kata-kataku. Sekarang kau tahu, 'kan, identitas asli pria ini, dan kuharap setelah kau mengetahuinya, kau tidak berniat menghubungi pihak berwenang dan memberitahukan keberadaan alien ini. Selain karena aku memang ingin kau menyembunyikannya dan menunggu sejenak untuk kita yang akan membuatnya pulang ke planet tempat tinggalnya nanti, aku tidak mau kau diapa-apakan oleh mereka—oleh orang yang biasanya mengurusi masalah ini. Kau tahu kan, keberadaan mahkluk ini dimata mereka cukup berbahaya, jadi mereka pasti akan menahannya dan melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya." Luhan melirik wajah pria alien yang telah terbuai mimpi indah dalam dekapan Tao.

"dan kau, sebagai pihak yang dirasa bertanggung jawab—walau kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat alien ini datang kepadamu, tapi kau akan menjadi tawanan mereka juga. Kau akan ditanyai macam-macam dan akan diperlakukan buruk oleh mereka, sebab mereka pasti sudah menganggap bahwa kau bersalah."

Keping mata Tao meredup mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Meskipun dalam hati bahwa ia membenarkan dugaan Luhan tentang memberitahukan keberadaan sang alien, tapi ia juga menyetujui jika pasti dirinya tidak akan dilepaskan begitu saja—karena secara langsung sudah berhubungan dengan mahkluk bukan penghuni bumi walau tidak sengaja.

"lalu, aku harus bagaimana..?" mendesah. "kau tahu, kan.. karena kelakukannya yang menyusu padaku tiba-tiba saat kemarin, aku jadi sedikit trauma dengan kehadirannya."

"tapi sekarang kau tidak begitu." Luhan terkekeh. Tao heran, namun keheranannya sirna saat ia merasa bahwa ia mendekap pria alien yang kini tertidur pulas di dadanya. Jujur, melihat wajah tidur yang tampak polos dan damai itu, membuat Tao tersipu dan tersenyum kecil. Bahkan ia membawa tangan kirinya mengusap pipi yang terdapat aliran kering bekas air mata. Luhan terkikik. "lihat..? bahkan kau mulai melakukan kontak fisik yang ramah dengannya. Itu tandanya kau mulai menerima keberadaannya secara perlahan, 'kan..?"

"bagaimana kalau dia mulai bertingkah mesum lagi—kau tahu, mulai menyusu denganku lagi. Meskipun aku bingung, memangnya dadaku bisa mengeluarkan susu, ya..? aku kan pria, bukan wanita yang memiliki kelenjar susu di dadanya!" jengah Tao mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan pipi merona cantik.

Luhan hanya diam, dia memilih beranjak dari jongkoknya dan melangkah menjauh untuk pulang. Tapi pria bermata rusa itu tahu, jika Tao menatapnya untuk menunggu saran yang akan ia lantunkan pada lelaki Huang itu. Luhan tersenyum aneh, dan sambil berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya menunjuk angkuh Tao, pria yang hobi mengoleksi barang berbentuk _bambi_ itu mengatakan hal yang membuat Tao melotot tidak terima.

"kalau begitu, kau ajarkan saja pria alien itu—beritahu dan ajari dia hal-hal apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan hal apa yang harus dilakukan semestinya.

Beritahu dia kegunaan barang-barang, jangan sampai _panty_-mu dia jadikan topi lagi.

Dan jangan lupa perkenalkan dia dengan kondisi flatmu, untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kau harus melakukannya, karena saat ini dia berada dibawah tanggung jawabmu, Peachy~"

.

.

.

.

.

To be Contiued

.

.

Percayakah kalian bahwa bab ini memakan lebih 6K+ _wordcount_..? *tepar*

.


End file.
